SCAR-H
The SCAR-H is a usable primary weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It can be used in all three game modes: Singleplayer, Special Ops, and Multiplayer. It is based on the real-life FN SCAR-H, a powerful battle rifle made for the US Army firing a 7.62x51mm round. It is one of the earlier assualt rifles unlocked in the game, and is generally more powerful than others, which makes up for its lower rate of fire and small magazine capacity. History The FN SCAR-H, or Mk. 17 Mod 0, is a modular, modern day battle rifle made by FNH. The L-variant of this weapon was first issued to US forces in April of 2009, with a battalion of the US 75th Ranger Regiment being the first large unit deployed with the FN SCAR.http://www.armytimes.com/news/2009/05/army_scar_051109w/It was designed at the request of SOCOM for a multi-caliber special-forces rifle capable of marksman and CQB conversions. The SCAR-H is the battle rifle version, firing the more powerful 7.62x51mm round, making it one of the first original battle rifles since the 1950s. It has competed with the XM8 and the HK416 for general adoption by the US Army, though none of the rifles were selected to replace the M4. Currently U.S. Special Operations Forces such as the Army Rangers, Delta Force, and Navy SEALs are field testing the weapon in Iraq and Afghanistan. All Rangers are supposed to be equipped with the SCAR-H or SCAR-L by late 2010. In-Game In multiplayer, the high damage of the SCAR-H makes up for its small magazine capacity and lower rate of fire. The SCAR-H is a one shot kill at any range in Hardcore modes. It is unlocked at Level 8 on multiplayer. The SCAR has moderate visual recoil, and may put off some users, however due to the weapon's moderate rate of fire, the reticule resets right back. It's accuracy is comparable to an M4. It's still possible to take down an enemy at long range by holding the trigger, however it's reccomended to take deliberate shots in intervals for the recoil to settle down. The iron sights on the SCAR-H offers a very clean sight picture, with a minimally obstructed view. This makes the need for sight attachments less necessary than on other weapons that have poor visibility or an otherwise awkward view with their iron sights. The iron sight also provides a much sharper reticule than that of the Red Dot Sight and even slightly sharper than the EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight The SCAR-H is somewhat comparable to the M16 in Call of Duty 4, since it is a powerful weapon, though it has a smaller magazine size, and is available early on in the multiplayer rank system. This makes it popular to use amongst those in the lower levels, for both new players and prestige players alike. Lately, people of he Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 community have started to call the SCAR-H "noobish", due to its incredible power, which some members call "unfair". This earned it the title of Super Cheap Assault Rifle (SCAR for short). Stopping Power is useful with the SCAR-H, being a strong weapon capable of two to three shot kills, although other perks like Hardline and Cold-Blooded are more useful. A silenced SCAR-H is capable of dealing incredible damage. One of the major disadvantages of the SCAR-H is both the magazine size and reserve ammunition. The SCAR-H has a moderately high reload time, and a magazine size of only 20 rounds. The reserve of only 40 rounds means that Scavenger Pro is required for this weapon if the player does not wish to run out of ammo before he or she acquires the higher killstreaks. Weapon Attachment *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) File:Fn_scar-1-.JPG|FN SCAR-H File:Fn_scar_iron_sights.JPG|Iron Sights Tips *It is especially recomended for Hardcore as it is always a one shot kill. *Reload canceling does not work well on the SCAR-H, and not at all if reloading on an empty magazine. *Using the Thermal Scope with the SCAR-H decreases accuracy by a bit. But if you do use it, try aiming at the enemies feet or groin, as the SCAR-H will sometimes recoil upwards, causing a headshot. *Using Scavenger with the SCAR-H may not be useful as the reload is longer than other assault rifles, especially on Hardcore. Use Sleight of Hand. But the SCAR-H has a fairly small magazine. Trivia * It is equipped with a Magpul soft polymer sleeve to allow for easier removal from magazine pouches. * The SCAR-H's bolt is designed to lock back when the weapon is empty. In game, it doesn't, so when the weapon is reloaded, the bolt release is hit but the bolt is already forward. *In S.S.D.D. a "SCAR-H w/ Foregrip" can be used. The Foregrip attachment does not appear on the SCAR-H anywhere else in Campaign, and is not available in Multiplayer. It may have originally been planned as an unlockable attachment, but later cancelled, even though the weapon pick-up image in Multiplayer clearly shows the SCAR-H with a foregrip. *Right under the iron sights there is text that reads, INFINITY WARD, USA. ENCINO, CA. www.infinityward.com and IW BROCK followed by some unreadable letters. *Though the SCAR-H is depicted using the M203 grenade launcher, like the AK-47, it has its own specific launcher: the FN40GL. *The rear sight of the SCAR-H is installed incorrectly- it should be able to fold down towards the user rather than away. *The SCAR-H's rear sight is modified to have a more open view; the original is a very small aperture that would have blocked more of the field of view. In real life, this would have made the sights less accurate at long range. This doesn't matter in the game because sights always line up dead center. * If the M203 is fired from the SCAR-H, no rumbling will occur on the controllers for Xbox and the PS3. This also occurs with the ACR and other grenade launcher-capable rifles. The only exceptions are the M16A4, M4A1, and the AK-47. *The 1st Battalion, 75th Regiment Rangers will be the first U.S. Army unit to completely adopt the FN SCAR. *The SCAR-H's empty reload changes when the Heartbeat Sensor is attached. *Using a supressor seems to increase this gun's vertical recoil, which is strange, since a supressor is supposed to decrease recoil. *The rifle seen in the Main Menu is the SCAR-L (it has a STANAG magazine, which holds the lighter 5.56x45mm round). References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:Multiplayer